This invention relates generally to treatment of film, and more particularly concerns apparatus to remove dust from film slide surfaces guidedly advanced through a treatment zone, charged ions also being employed to neutralize static on such surfaces.
Prior devices have employed nuclear pellets to ionize air blasted over film slides advanced by hand past such devices. The cost of such equipment is objectionable in view of the need for replacement of the nuclear pellets, and also no way was known to effectively treat a large number of such slides advanced in rapid succession. Also, dust temporarily removed from such prior slides tended to settle back on film surfaces.